lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forbidden Hero/@comment-24394449-20150615182508
Maybe if we look at all of the possibilities, we may be able to work this out: S-1, Troy, Marcus, Spin, Leo, Sebastian, Chase, Lexi, Tank, Adam, Bree, Eddy or Krane. Let's see why yes and why no: S-1: Yes: She tried to kill Leo 2 times. Also, an interesting theory may be that she glitches around Chase and accidentally damages the academy. No: She is just like other soldiers. Sebastian tried to kill Chase and he was in the academy. Well, until he started the rebellion. Troy: Well, can't really say anything. We don't even know about him! Marcus: Yes: Adam, Bree, Chase especially Leo and Donald may not trust Marcus after everything he did. No: He got damaged. Plus Douglas may have only liked Marcus to destroy Leo. And maybe Douglas may hurt a bone trying to find all of Marcus' pieces in the rubble. Spin: Yes: He may try too hard to be upgraded because he may feel embarrassed of being just a beginner. Plus, Imdb says it. Of course, it's not very reliable but... No: Why would Spin be forbidden for trying hard to get upgraded. Plus, as I said, Imdb is not that reliable. Leo: Yes: He also may feel embarrassed of being a beginner. Plus, what if Rose visits? Rose wouldn't be very happy. No: Leo is part of the team. I don't know why they would throw out a team member. Plus, Leo may just stand up to Rose again. Sebastian: Yes: It makes sense he would be forbidden. I don't even have to explain it. Also, he loves to change his mind so we might be getting somewhere here. No: Let's admit it: he's changed his mind too many times. I would love for him to return, just not as the forbidden hero. Plus, I actually want him to be a villain. Otherwise, what was the whole point of Bionic Rebellion? Chase: Yes: A lot of us say that Chase may turn evil. Plus, the rats may not forgive him for everything he's done to the academy. No: Again, why would they throw out a team member? Also, he may turn evil, but I don't think he would in this episode. Lexi or Tank: Yes: Adam or Bree probably wouldn't forgive them for going on Sebastian's side. No: I dunno. They may be forgiven. Adam or Bree: Yes: Maybe Chase could find a perfect excuse to make Adam leave. Maybe Bree could do something to Adam or Chase making her be forbidden. Maybe a plot would be that Lexi and Tank disguise as Adam and Bree. Something like that. No: Once again, they are part of the TEAM! Plus, I don't think Chase would be that desperate for Adam to leave. Eddy: Yes: Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo may not want him in the academy. They may beg Donald and eventually, Donald shuts him off. No: Eddy is Donald's best friend. Donald may not want him to leave. Krane: Yes: Krane was a major villain. But so was Douglas. And look at Douglas. As Bree said "Everyone deserves a second chance.". No: Krane was even more of a villain than Douglas. I'm sure they would want an evil bionic powerhouse wandering around their academy. Plus, Krane got blasted away and may have died! So that's it for now! Reply if you agree, disagree or have another opinion.